The Last Day of Freshman Year
by mono5709
Summary: It's the last day of school, and Ally is determined to get the guy. And by the guy, I mean Austin Moon. One-shot!/ Actually, Two-Shot. New chapter by request. Trez, also. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I decided to take a break from my other story (Cedar Point & Vacations) to do a little one shot! I think Austin and Ally are a little OOC, but that's just my opinion. Okay ON WITH THE STORY! Oh btw it's all Ally's P.O.V. so ya...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

I woke up to the beeping noise of my alarm clock. I groaned sleepily and pressed snooze to make it shut up.

I slowly stood up and looked at my calendar. _June 28th._ It was the last day of school! I was happy and sad.

I was happy because I could have some time to relax (besides working at Sonic Boom) and hang out with friends.

But, I was also sad because I really enjoy school, it's one of the only places that I can be myself.

I sighed and walked to my bathroom. I got my hair brush and slowly brushed my hair, trying to not miss any spots.

I wanted to make myself look good, as today was the last day to impress Austin. I sighed dreamily. I know he was my best friend, but I liked him since the beginning of freshman year.

When I was finished brushing my hair, I decide it to curl it. You only finish freshman year once, right?(unless you're someone like Dez, I'm sorta scared for him.)

I put my eye shadow and mascara on, and put on some strawberry lip gloss. I smiled into the mirror and brushed some hair out of my face.

I then went to my closet and decided to put something cute on.

I decided with a strapless pink shirt, some jean capris, and flip flops. Then I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Happy last day of school!" My mom said. I smiled.

"Yeah, so awesome," I said, looking for breakfast.

"Oh, Ally, you look nice today! So, who are you trying to impress?" She said.

"Pssh, no one!" I lied. I turned my head to hide my blush.

"Okay, whatever you say," My mom said.

I ended up making myself some pancakes with chocolate chips in them with some milk.

"Okay, Ally, have a good day!" My mom said.

"I will!" I said. I quickly reapplied my lip gloss and headed to the bus stop.

To my surprise, Austin beat me there.

"Hey, Als! Happy last day of schoo- woah." He said, looking at me.

"What, is there something on my face?" I said, touching my mouth.

"No, no, you just look, wow!" He said. I blushed.

"Thanks, heh heh," I said, staring at the ground. "You don't look too bad yourself," I said, looking at him. He started blushing.

"Thanks, I just, threw this on," He said, giving a nervous chuckle. I giggled.

"Um, so did I," I lied.

"Aw, come on, Als! I see you lying through your teeth!" He laughed. I blushed.

"Pssh, whatever!" I said.

"Well, you do look very pretty today," He said, blushing. I also felt my face getting warm.

"Does that mean the same as 'wow'?" I asked.

"Um, I, guess..." He said, blushing again.

I smiled and walked up to him.

"You're the best friend, like ever," I said and hugged him. He hugged back.

"No, actually, that's you," He whispered in my ear.

When we released the hug, he was still holding my arms.

"Als, I really need to tell you something," Austin said.

"Sure! What's up?" I asked, casually, even though I was FREAKING OUT on the inside.

"Um, I, uh..." Austin started, blushing like an idiot.

"Spit it out!" I said.

"Um, ever since the beginning of freshman year, I, have had the BIGGEST crush on you," Austin said, turning beet red.

"Oh my god! This is the best day ever!" I said, hugging him.

"W-what?" Austin sputtered.

"I feel the exact same way!" I said.

"Re-MmmmMMMMM!" Austin said, but I cut him off, crashing my lips against his.

It took a minute, but he kissed back, and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

When we got to school, I found Trish and Austin walked to Dez. I was grinning like mad.

"Woah, what happened to you, Little Miss Grinning-like-mad?" Trish said. I laughed and told her everything.

"Oh my god!" She squealled. I smiled ear to ear when I heard Austin and Dez talking.

"Dude, what happened?" Dez asked him. Austin just had a goofy smile on his face as he replied.

"Hehe, her lips taste like strawberries," He gave a dazed laugh and walked to homeroom. Trish and Dez looked at me confusedly. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out something.

"Strawberry lip gloss!" I said happily.

Who knew that even at the beginning of a school day could go so well?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so it might not be the best. I also like constructive criticism, so just remember that. Okay, peace! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SSOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated Cedar Points & Vacations! I've had so much writers block and school AND IT'S JUST SO STRESSFUL! Soo, I got requested to make a sequel, so, here ya go! (Oh btw, I wanted there to be a dance involved, so I'm trying to make it work ;P) P.S. It's all Ally's P.O.V. again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

I sighed happily as I went to my locker. Thank goodness for that lip gloss!

I opened my locker and looked at the pictures of Austin and I.

It was amazing how long we've been best friends.

I put my backpack in my locker and grabbed my textbooks. I closed my locker and locked it and headed to homeroom.

As I was walking, I saw a poster beside me. I turned and read it.

_End of the School Year Dance!_

_Have fun with your friends! Dance the night away!_

_Friday, June 28th, 2012 _**(A/N: I have to do that because that date hasn't happened in 2013 yet!)**

_7-10pm_

I sighed. The dance was tonight, and I didn't have a date! Maybe Austin would ask me... no. It's too late now.

I tucked some loose hair behind my ear and kept walking.

"Oh my god! Guess who just asked me to the dance tonight?" Trish said as the ran up behind me.

"I dunno, Dez?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have my ways." I smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

"So, did Austin ask you yet?" She asked.

"Ask me...?" I said, well, asked.

"To the dance! Duh!" She said.

"Um, he didn't ask me," I said.

"He's going to, ya know." She said. I laughed.

"You're really funny!" I said.

"I'm not kidding." She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said. My phone buzzed.

_"Meet me at homeroom- A"_

"Who texted you?" Trish asked.

"Just Austin." I said nonchalantly.

"_Just _Austin? You've got to be kidding," Trish said. I sighed.

"Fine, he wants to see me in front of homeroom!" I said happily.

"He's gonna ask you!" She said.

"Fine, whatever you say," I said.

"Anyway, I'll text ya!" I said and ran to homeroom.

Unsurprisingly, Austin was waiting at the door.

"Ally, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," He said.

"What's up?" I asked calmly, even though I was sorta, oh I don't know, FREAKING OUT!

"Do you... wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked. I felt my cheeks getting a little warm.

"Of course!" I said and hugged him. He hugged back.

When we let go, I giggled a bit.

"Hey, Trish told me she's going with Dez, maybe we could all go together!" I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" He said. We smiled at each other for a moment, and then the bell rang.

"Well, come on! We must not be doing much in class today," I said.

I sat in my seat, hoping tonight would come way faster.

* * *

The lunch bell finally rang, I was starving! I also could tell Trish about the amazing thing that happened.

"Austin asked me to the dance!" I squealed. She laughed.

"I called it!" She said.

"Hey, I told Austin that maybe me, him, you, and Dez could all go together!" I said. She smiled.

"That'll be fun!" She said. I smiled and grabbed my food. After we did that, we found our usual spot.

"Ally! Trish! Over here!" Austin yelled. I smiled as Trish and I made our way over there.

"So, I had the idea, since we all have dates to the dance," Austin smiled and looked at me. I felt warmth on my cheeks.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner, too!" He said. I grinned.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" I said. Trish and Dez both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Ally, maybe I could go to your house so we can do our makeup together!" She said.

"Sure!" I said smiling.

"Oh, I wish tonight would come sooner," He said. I sighed happily.

"So do I," Trish and I said at the same time.

* * *

Finally.

1 minute to the final bell.

I was tapping my pencil on my desk. We were just getting our yearbooks handed out to us.

I stared at the clock.

_Tic, tic, tic, tic..._

20 seconds till the bell. _19, 18, 17..._

I looked at Austin, who was sitting behind me. He smiled. I smiled back.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_RING!_

Everyone was screaming, including me. I ran to Austin and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Now, we are officially sophomores." I said. He smiled and slowly leaned in. I smiled to myself and also leaned in. When our lips met, nothing else mattered.

It was just him and I.

When we broke, I looked at him and said 3 simple words:

"Sign my yearbook?"

* * *

Trish was at my house, and we were just getting changed.

I slipped on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see me though. I saw someone else.

I saw someone confident, somewhat carefree, _older._

I was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that was frilly at the bottom. I smiled as I walked out of my bathroom door.

I then saw Trish, with a zebra print dress. She looked flawless. Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" Trish exclaimed. I smiled.

"So do you! Dez is gonna love it!" I said.

"Okay, makeup now!" She said.

I did her makeup first, then she did mine.

I was impressed with how well she did my makeup and she seemed impressed about hers.

"There! Now, we are all ready-" She got cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Trish ran down there faster than me and opened the door. I ran behind the wall and peeked my head so I could see. Trish linked arms with Dez and ran to the car. Austin then stood there, as he obviously saw me hiding.

"C'mon, Ally, don't be scared," He said.

I smiled sheepishly and showed myself. I brushed out my dress and started heading down the stairs. Austin was wide eyed.

"W-wow, Als, you look, beautiful.." He said as his cheeks tinted a light shade of red. I felt myself blushing at the comment.

"T-thanks," I stammered. When I got to the bottom, he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked. I grinned and linked arms with him.

"We shall," I said, as we headed to the car.

* * *

We went to a pretty fancy restaurant, and we were there, for like, an hour or so. Then, we got there at around 7.

We were all just laughing and talking. Oh, by the way, Austin and I were teasing Trish and Dez because they kissed. Yup, it finally happened!

We sort of made a, oh I don't know, _grand entrance_ to the dance. Everyone noticed us.

Then, much to my displease, Tilly Thompson came toward Austin and I.

"Hi, Austin! Hi, oh. He took _you?_" She asked rudely. I glared at her.

"Yes, I did." Austin said through his teeth.

"Oh, do you have a date to the dance?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes for a more dramatic appearance.

"No..." She said.

"Hmm, I wonder why!?" I said sarcastically.

"I hate it when people say things like that! I hate it, I hate it, _I HATE IT!_" She yelled and stormed away.

"Ally, that was..." Austin started.

"Rude, mean-" I tried to finish his sentence.

"...AWESOME!" He exclaimed. "Wow, I guess the end of freshman turned you into a girl with attitude," He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys and gals, grab a partner, we're gonna slow things down a bit," The DJ said.

Austin and I looked at each other awkwardly as a slow song began to play.

"S-so, we should probably dance, since we came together..." He said. I smiled.

"Okay!" I said happily.

I rapped my hand around his neck and he put his hands on my waist as we began to sway and turn slowly.

"So, today was probably one of the best days ever," He said. I felt myself blushing.

"Even though when you were talking to Dez, you sounded like an idiot-" Austin glared at me.

"No offence." I chuckled.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled me in close.

"Austin! Ally!" I heard a voice through the speakers. I lifted my head and Austin and I both looked around.

"Guys! It's me, Dez! I'm at the DJ thingy!"

"So am I!" Trish said.

"Austin, what are you waiting for? You need to kiss her!" The spotlight then shined on us. I felt my face go beet red.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" She started chanting.

Soon enough, everyone started chanting 'kiss her!' Austin's face was beet red.

"Well, I need to listen to my fans, don't I?" Austin said. I smiled.

"You're Austin Moon, you always listen to your fans!" I said. He smiled and then cupped my face.

"I love you, Ally." He said and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I slowly kissed back, and the crowd went wild.

But I didn't care about them.

Because it was just him and I.

**I hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
